tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Construction Equipment
from the 1970s]] The Ford Motor Company was founded in XXXX in the city of zzzz in wwww, by yyyy and sons. The company later merged the tractor division with New Holland in 19XX to form Ford New Holland and then agreed to sell out to the Fiat Group in 1990?. The New Holland Brand then Merged with several others from within the fiat group and took over some other companies as well to strengthen the line up. History The beginning The Division was created as a result of the desire by manufactures to offer a full line up of machines in various markets world wide. The Early Years The first Ford based construction machinery was built on the early Fordson tractors by third parties. 1930s conversion based on a Ford tractor]] The Trackson Company in American began offering crawler conversions of the Fordson Model F 1940s rope operated shovel. (it dose still work !!)]] In the UK Chaseside built loaders based on the Fordson tractor, that were operated by a wire rope from a winch on the rear PTO. 1950s 1960s Ford tractor skid units were used in JCB 3C excavators for a time from its launch in 1963. But following a move in production from Dagenham to Basildon which stopped supplies Joseph Cyril Bamford switched to Nuffield units to maintain production. (Nuffield was later dropped after a strike halted supplies), and JCB switched to perkins engines and built their own transmissions in place of using Skid units.JCB The first Fifty Years, published by JCB in 1995 1970s ]] Ford excavators were sourced from the French company Richier s.a., in which Ford bought a controlling interest in 1972, in 1974 new redesigned models were introduced. Between 1972 and 1976, the excavators were sold as Richier in France and as Ford outside France until 1976 when the Ford name was applied world wide until Ford sold the excavator manufacturing operations to Sambron in 1979 or 1980, but continued to sell excavators under the Ford name afterwards for a while. Under Ford ownership production was at Charleville, but Sambron moved it to L'Horme near St. Etienne, France.Classic Machinery Network post by IBH no. 8718 80s Sambron created two companies- "Nouvelle Industrielle Richier S.A." (NIRSA) and "Distribution Internationale Richier S.A" (DIRSA) to manufacture and distribute the products and Sambron is reported to have 'relinquished control' of NIRSA and DIRSA in 1981 with management handled by a manager appointed by 'the courts' (?) until the businesses were sold to a group of 'French Industrialists' in 1983 followed by a sale to Bergerat Monnoyer in 1984 culminating in the plants closure at the end of 1984 (?). Sambron then passed to Groupe Fayet- a French construction, engineering and industrial conglomerate who sold Sambron to Bobcat and have since purchased Bomag.The Amazing Story of Excavators by P.Grimshaw. Other Richier products in the early 80's included rollers and graders. The Mergers and Acquisitions Details of mergers and acquisitions by date Current Day The Ford Motor company divested the Tractor division and Construction machinery to Fiat under the New Holland Brand in about 1990. Fiat consolidated several of there other brands into New Holland and New Holland has since taken over several other other brands or factories from other companies as the industry restructures. Due to competition concerns some mergers were only approved if firms sold certain factories or product groups. New Holland took over the former O&K excavator factory in Germany when most of O&K was taken over by Terex. In 2008 New Holland launched a revised product range and unified livery for the construction equipment range. Engines Ford built a wide range of there own Diesel Engines which were fitted to there own built machines and to some of the machines built by other firms for Ford. (Perkins built some engines for Ford using castings produced by Ford in the foundry at Dagenham. Factories Ford had several factories in the UK and Europe, but Several of the machines were built by external suppliers and just badged as Ford. Models (Put detailed info on each Range/model on its own page please) UK Models * Ford 333 - Industrial tractor * Ford 420 , Backhoe loader, tractor loader * Ford 550 - Backhoe loader * Ford 555 - Backhoe Loader * Ford 655 - Backhoe loader, tractor loader * Ford 4550 - Available as Excavator/Loader or Just Loader versions * Ford H-42 - 360 deg excavator * Ford H-44 - 360 - 3/4 cu yd * Ford H-45 * Ford H-47 * Ford H-48 * Ford H-52 * Ford P-42 - wheeled excavator, 74 - 76 * Ford P-44 - wheeled excavator, 74 - 76 * Ford P-47 - wheeled excavator, 74 - 75 * Ford P-45 - wheeled excavator, 77 - 79 (80) * Ford P-48 - wheeled excavator, 76- 79 (80) * Ford Skid Steer - Former Sperry-New Holland models in the 1980s & 90s Branded Ford for the Construction market. * Ford Wheeled Loaders ** Ford A-62 - 92 hp 1 1/2 - 2 cu yd ** Ford A-64 - 126 hp 2 - 2 1/2 cu yd ** Ford A-66 - 149 hp 2 1/2 - 3 cu yd Non-UK Models In other markets different models and versions were marketed at different times. Other UK Competitor Brands *Allis-Chalmers *Aveling-Barford *Case *Hymac *JCB *International Harvester *John Deere *Massey-Ferguson *Whitlock UK Preservation Are any Ford excavators in preservation ? Collections and Owners Groups *Ford and Fordson Association club for Ford tractor collectors. See also * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Construction Plant Manufacturers * List of Tractor Manufacturers * Shows and Meets * Museums List * Collections * Clubs Listing Reference * Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine * Classic Tractor Magazine * Tractor & Machinery Magazine Links * Official Company Web site Category:Tractor brands Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies of the United States Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:Defunct companies Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:Ford Category:Wheeled excavator manufacturers